My Sweet Kitty
by versetta
Summary: "Meow... meow" "Jangan jangan…." BYUR. 'Suara apa itu. Kucing' innerku dalam hati . "My..my…. Tenang saja kucing manis. Kau akan kutolong" ucap Sebastian "Nghh..." 'Ja-jangan... kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi' Gomenasai minna-san aku telat update banget,hehehe. Yuk langsung aja check it out. Chapet 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**My Sweet Kitty**

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : SebastianCiel, GreyCiel**

**Warning : Yaoi (of course), Gaje, OOC, Typo berserakan**

**Hai semua! Aku masih newbie loh, jadi tolong bantuannya ya. Tapi ini sebenernya fict kedua ku setelah My Beloved Tousan di anime sebelah. Hehehe**

**Sebastian M. 19 tahun**

**Ciel P. 17 tahun**

**Grey C. 19 tahun**

_Check it out!_

Chapter 1

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, terlihat disebuah kota London ada mansion yang berdiri megah nan indah. Yap, itu adalah mansion keluarga Michaelis. Akan tetapi, megah nan indahnya bangunan itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ada didalamnya.

Sebastian Michaelis, anak tunggal dari keluarga terpandang itu telah lama hidup sendiri karena ditinggal oleh orang tuanya yang telah lama tiada. Dan sekarang ia hanya tinggal dengan beberapa maid dan butlernya saja.

**Sebastian POV**

"Ck.. sangat membosankan sekali disini" ucapku ketika aku sedang duduk di taman depan. Bagaimana tidak bosan, jika setiap hari kau hanya melihat para maid dan butlermu yang mondar mandir kesana kemari?!

"Hahhh…" aku menghela nafas dalam dalam dan kembali merenungi buku yang kubaca.

**Sebastian's POV End**

Kita tinggalkan dulu tuan muda Sebastian, disuatu tempat…..

**Ciel POV**

"Meow….." aku dimana ini? Ku tengokan kepala ku kekanan dan kekiri.

Sepi.

Dan semuanya berwarna hijau seperti… seperti… TAMAN.

Ya… kuyakin sekarang aku berada ditaman, terlihat dari berbagai tanaman indah yang tumbuh disekelilingku.

Eh tapi…. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Tadi kudengar ada bunyi 'Meow'. Huaaaa sepertinya itu kucing. Astaga…. Aku harus pergi dari sini, jangan sampai kucing itu berada didekatku.

"Meow…. Meow"

Tunggu sebentar, sekelebat ingatan ku terlintas dikepalaku.

"Jangan jangan…."

**Ciel's POV End**

Ciel Phamtomhive, yah.. itu namanya. Ia memang sangat alergi terhadap kucing, terutama dengan bulunya itu. Nah sekarang ia sedang berlari menuju sebuah kolam air mancur yang sangat indah yang terletak di taman itu

**Ciel POV**

Sampailah aku di kolam air mancur tersebut, dan aku berusaha untuk menggapai kolam tsb agar aku dapat melihat airnya.

"Haduhhh tinggi sekali sih" gerutu ku

HAP.

Akhirnya aku sampai diatas kolam itu dengan sekali loncatan.

Lalu aku melihat ke dalam air di kolam tsb dan….

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

BYUR

**Ciel's POV End**

**Sebastian POV**

"Meowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

'Suara apa itu. Kucing?' innerku dalam hati

Lalu aku berjalan menuju kolam air mancur yang tak jauh dari tempatku

**Sebastian's POV End**

Terlihatlah seekor kucing manis yang sedang menggapai gapai kan tanganya kepinggir kolam, akan tetapi karena tubuhnya yang imut jadi sangat sulit untuk mencapai pinggiran kolam itu.

"Astaga…. Kenapa kau sampai bisa tercebur seperti ini?" Tanya Sebastian

"Meow meow meow" ucap Ciel

" …. Tenang saja kucing manis. Kau akan kutolong" ucap Sebastian sambil menggendong kucing manis itu keluar dari kolam tsb dan membawa kucing itu kedalam kamarnya

**Ciel POV**

Aku benar benar tak menyangka bahwa ini benar benar terjadi. Bayangkan saja bagaimana kagetnya dirimu jika kau mengetahui bahwa kau yang seorang manusia tiba tiba berubah menjadi hewan! Ya hewan! Apalagi hewan tsb adalah hewan yang paling tak kau sukai.

Aku. Berubah. Menjadi. Kucing!

Ditambah sekarang aku tercebur dan sedang digendong oleh seseorang….

Ya Tuhan! Benarkah ini dia? Sebastian Michaelis?

BLUSH

Ya, Sebastian adalah orang yang kusukai sejak pertama kali melihatnya disebuah acara bakti sosial untuk panti asuhanku.

_**Flashback**_

"Hiks… hiks… Tousan, Kaasan" aku menangis ditaman belakang dari panti asuhan ku. Hampir setiap hari aku begini disini, yah sudah 1 minggu terhitung dari kejadian waktu itu.

Orangtuaku meninggal karena kebakaran hebat yang melahap rumah kami. Lalu kenapa aku masih hidup? Itu karena aku sedang bermain dirumah temanku, Alois.

Dan ketika malam tiba, aku baru pulang dari rumahnya, aku melihat cahaya merah keluar dari rumahku, dan banyak orang berbondong bondong membawa air.

Tanpa pikir panjang, lalu aku menerobos diantara orang orang itu agar dapat melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Disana terlihat rumahku yang sudah tak berbentuk karena api tersebut. Dan aku mendengar ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa Tousan dan Kaasan ku masih berada didalam karena tak sempat menyelamatkan diri.

"Hiks hiks…" tangisku semakin menjadi jadi setiap ku mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis adik manis?" kumendengar suara seseorang yang berada didekatku. Tetapi aku tetap diam saja karena aku memang tak mau diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Hei, jika kau terus menangis seperti itu wajahmu yang manis itu jadi jelek loh" ucap orang itu.

'Sok tau sekali dia, huhhh dasar orang dewasa. Seenaknya mengatai orang'

"Hei, hei bagaimana kalau kau berhenti menangis nanti akan kubelikan dress dan bando lucu untukmu" orang itu berkata sekali lagi

TWITCH

Sekalipun aku ini hanya anak berumur 6 tahun, akan tetapi aku ini cerdas tau! Dan aku ini bukan anak perempuan, tapi aku anak laki laki

Lalu ku angkat kepalaku untuk melihat siapakah yang berani mengataiku macam macam. Dan…

DEG

Mata crimson itu, menatapku lembut. Parasnya sangat tampan dan berkharisma.

Untuk beberapa saat aku terpana akan ketampananannya dan sampai sampai aku lupa akan niatku untuk marah marah terhadap orang itu

**Ciel's POV End**

**Sebastian POV**

'Manis sekali kucing ini' kuperhatikan wajahnya yang meringkuk didalam gendonganku. Lalu kuusap wajahnya yang basah itu dengan tanganku dan aku juga membelai wajahnya yang manis itu agar menatapku.

DEG

'Astaga…. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat tatapan ini, mata birunya yang indah. Ah tapi… mana mungkin' innerku

Lalu kuletakkan kucing manis ini ketempat tidurku dan mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk kecil dan mengeringkan bulunya yang lembut dengan pengering rambut (?)

Setelah semua bulunya kering, lalu aku tertarik untuk mengerjai kucing itu. Yah.. aku memang sangat menyukai kucing. Tetapi aku tidak memiliki 1 kucing pun dimansionku ini, kebanyakan kucing kucing itu hanya datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan kucing yang satu ini, rasanya… aku ingin sekali memilikinya. Hmm….. memang sih kucing yang satu ini sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

**Sebastian POV's End**

Terlihat di atas tempat tidur King size itu ada tuan muda Sebastian dan seekor kucing yang manis. Sebastian yang menyukai kucing itu mulai melancarkan aksinya (?) untuk memanjakan kucing itu.

Pertama tama dimulai dari membaringkan tubuh kucing itu menjadi telentang lalu mengelus ngelus bulu kucing manis itu dan mengangkat kedua tangan mungil kucing itu kesamping kepalanya dan Sebastian mengarahkan tangannya ke daerah perut kucing itu dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

**Ciel POV**

"Ngghhh…"

'Astaga… suara apa itu?' innerku

"Nghhh…"

'Kenapa? Ada apa ini?'

**Ciel POV's End**

**TBC  
**

_Bersedia untuk RnR (Siapapun boleh kok, kritik juga boleh. Hehehe)_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sweet Kitty**

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : SebastianCiel, GreyCiel**

**Warning : Yaoi (of course), Gaje, OOC, Typo berserakan, dan Alur kecepetan**

**Sebastian M. 19 tahun**

**Ciel P. 17 tahun**

**Grey C. 19 tahun**

Wah…. Gomen minna-san, apakah aku sangat lama meng-update fict ini? Yah… aku benar benar masih belajar dalam membuat fict,jadi…. Harap memaklumiku semua ^_^

Jika ada yang ingin memberi saran atau kritik, aku benar benar akan sangat menerimanya kok. Arigatou gozaimasu

_Check it out!_

Chapter 2

**Ciel POV**

"Ngghhh…"

'Astaga… suara apa itu?' innerku

"Nghhh…"

'Kenapa? Ada apa ini?'

**Ciel POV's End**

**Sebastian POV**

'Suara apa itu? Apa aku tak salah mendengarnya?' batin ku

Ya, ketika aku sedang mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, kucing itu mengeluarkan suara seperti…. seperti… (yah readers pasti tau sendiri lah maksud ane apa *peace*)

'Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ah… mungkin kucing manis yang satu itu memiliki bulu yang tak hanya lembut tetapi juga sensitif' batinku meng-iyakan

"My… My bulu lembutmu ini sangat sensitif ya?" kataku

Kulihat kucing manis itu hanya terdiam sambil memalingkan wajah innocentnya itu. Wah wah wah… benar benar kucing yang menggemaskan.

**Sebastian POV's End**

'Apa apaan yang barusan itu?' inner Ciel

Ciel masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia rasakan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketika Sebastian menyentuhnya dengan lembut di bagian perut, ia merasa geli dan ada sesuatu hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, dan Ciel belum mengerti itu, jadi yang ia bisa lakukan hanya memalingkan wajahnya itu karena ia malu bertatapan dengan Sebastian.

Sedangkan Sebastian malah semakin ingin mengeksplorasi (?) Ciel yang menggemaskan itu. Akhirnya Sebastian semakin membuat Ciel merasa geli dan merasakan hal yang Ciel tak ketahui.

Sebastian memulai mengelus lembut bulu Ciel dari wajahnya yang imut lalu Sebastian juga menggelitik leher mungil Ciel dan turun ke sekitar perut Ciel.

**Ciel POV**

"Nghh…Nghh…."

Tubuhku menggeliat ke kanan dan kekiri karena Sebastian memang benar benar membuatku merasa geli dan merasakan hal yang aneh. Kulirik Sebastian dari ekor mata ku (karena entah ini sebenarnya perasaan apa, tapi aku sedikit menikmatinya dengan menutup mataku) bahwa ia tersenyum.

Ya! Sebastian Tersenyum!

BLUSH

Sekarang aku benar benar tidak dapat menatap wajahnya yang rupawan itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ngh….Nghhh….."

**Ciel POV's End**

'Aku benar benar tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat' inner Sebastian

Ciel alias si kucing manis, sedang menggeliat tertahan (?) karena sentuhan lembut Sebastian. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sebastian, Sebastian semakin tertarik untuk melakukan hal ini, setelah mengelus daerah perut Ciel lalu ia turun ke selangkangan bawah si kucing manis tersebut dan mengelusnya perlahan seolah ia ingin melihat bagaimanakah ekspresi Ciel ketika disentuh pada bagian itu.

"Nghhh…" lontar Ciel ketika Sebastian mengelus daerah lain dari kulit sensitifnya

"Nghhh…. Nghh…"

'Ja-jangan lagi…. Kumohon…. Aku benar benar tidak tahan' ucap Ciel dalam hati dengan memohon. Ia menatap Sebastian yang sedang asik mengerjainya dengan tatapan _kitty-eyes _(?) agar Sebastian berhenti melancarkan aksinya.

**Sebastian POV  
**

'Astaga… dia benar benar kucing yang menggemaskan' innerku

Lalu kulihat ia mulai menatap ku dengan…

DEG

'Ke-kenapa dengan tatapannya itu?' Aku menahan darah yang keluar hidungku yang karena melihat tatapan _kitty-eyes_ nya itu

'Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa dia menatap ku seperti itu?'

**Sebastian POV's End**

'Loh? Kenapa Sebastian malah mimisan begitu?' inner Ciel

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu hm? Apa karena…. Kau sedang memohon padaku kan kucing manis?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel

"Meow…. Meow" jawab Ciel singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"My…My ternyata selain kau manis dan menggemaskan, kau juga pandai memohon ya? Hm… baiklah aku akan berhenti mengerjai mu, tetapi… "

'Tetapi apa?' inner Ciel sambil menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Sebastian

"Tetapi…. Malam ini kau harus menemaniku disini mala mini" ucap Sebastian sambil tersenyum kepada Ciel

BLUSH

Ciel memalingkan wajah mungilnya kearah lain karena tidak tahan melihat wajah rupawan Sebastian, selain itu senyuman Sebastian yang menawan memang sanggup untuk meluluhkan hati siapapun, anak anak atau orang dewasa, tak peduli usia berapapun dan wanita bahkan pria sekalipun seperti Ciel pasti akan jatuh terjerat pada pesona dankharisma yang dimiliki Sebastian.

Lagipula, Ciel itu menyukai Sebastian. Ah tidak, tapi….

MENCINTAI Sebastian

Lalu, bagaimana kau tidak mem-_blushing _ria ketika orang yang kau cintai mengajak mu untuk menemaninya untuk tidur. Sekalipun Ciel itu kucing, tetapi sebenarnya ia adalah manusia. Ia juga memiliki perasaan malu, sangat malahan.

"Lihatlah, bahkan ini hampir menunjukkan waktu makan malam" ucap Sebastian

Lalu Sebastian menggendong Ciel kedalam pelukannya dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk acara makan malam mereka.

Ya, Sebastian dan Ciel

**Skip Time**

09.30 waktu setempat

"Nah…. Kucing manis kau mau kan tidur dengan ku disini?" Tanya Sebastian sambil menatap wajah imut Ciel

'Aduh… bagaimana ini? Berada didekatnya saja sudah membuat jantungku berlari (?) apalagi tidur dengannya disini?!' inner Ciel

"Bagaimana,hm?" Tanya Sebastian lagi

'Kenapa kucing ini tidak menjawab? Atau jangan jangan….' Inner Sebastian

"Apakah kau memiliki nama?" Tanya Sebastian pada Ciel

'E-eh tadi dia bertanya apa? Nama? Tentu saja aku punya. Eh tapikan bagaimana aku memberitahunya sedangkan aku sendiri saja hanya bisa ber-meow ria' gerutu Ciel

'Atau aku beri nama untuknya saja ya? Hmmm tapi apa ya? Wajahnya yang imut, tingkahnya yang menggemaskan, bulunya yang lembut, matanya yang bulat dan bersinar…..' inner Sebastian

"Aku tau!" ucap Sebastian, ia terlihat sangat senang

'Hah? Apanya yang tau? Bahkan aku belum berkata padamu satu huruf pun' inner Ciel

"Bagaimana dengan….. Ciel?" ucap Sebastian

DEG

'I-itukan memang namaku. Kenapa kau memilih nama itu?' inner Ciel

"Meow..meow meow" ucap Ciel

Seakan mengerti dengan ucapan Ciel, maka Sebastian berkata bahwa "Kenapa aku menamaimu Ciel? Karena kau itu mirip dengan anak kecil yang ku kenal dahulu. Mulai dari wajahmu, tingkahmu yang menggemaskan juga tatapan matamu itu. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Meow meow" ucap Ciel dengan menganggukkan kepalanya

'Ja-jadi dia mengingatku? Tapi darimana ia tau namaku?' inner Ciel sambil berfikir

Yang Ciel tidak ketahui adalah dahulu Sebastian memang sering ke panti asuhan tempat Ciel berada jauh sebelum Ciel bertempat tinggal disitu, karena jika Sebastian hanya dirumahnya saja, maka ia akan merasa kesepian. Orang tua Sebastian sudah meninggal ketika Sebastian masih berumur 4 tahun. Sebastian juga memang orang yang pandai bersahabat dengan siapapun, jadi ia mencoba untuk mengingat nama dan mengenal setiap orang yang ada dipanti asuhan tersebut. Dan ketika Ciel berada disitu, maka Sebastian tentulah mencari informasi tentang Ciel agar ia bisa berteman dengan Ciel.

*back to Sebastian and Ciel*

Sekarang Sebastian sedang memeluk Ciel dengan erat diranjang King sizenya. Ciel yang dipeluk seperti itu benar benar bingung harus merasa bagaimana, disisi lain ia memang sangat senang bahwa orang yang dicintainya memeluknya, akan tetapi ia juga merasa sedih karena mungkin alasan Sebastian memeluknya karena sekarang ia adalah kucing. Dan kucing merupakan hewan yang sangat disukai Sebastian.

'Kau itu kenapa Ciel? Jangan lah terlalu berharap, kau yang sekarang ini adalah seekor kucing. Bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya' inner Ciel

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Apakah sudah mencukupi? Dilanjut atau tidak nih?

_(Silahkan untuk memberi saran atau kritik)_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sweet Kitty**

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : SebastianCiel, GreyCiel**

**Warning : Yaoi (of course), Gaje, OOC, Typo berserakan, dan Alur kecepetan**

**Sebastian M. 19 tahun**

**Ciel P. 17 tahun**

**Grey C. 19 tahun**

Haduhh…. Rencananya aku mau ngupdatenya tuh seminggu sekali, akan tetapi karena ada beberapa faktor x seperti kurang ide dan ngga sempet ngetik. Yah… jadinya aku telat deh update fict ini. Gomenasai minna-san u,u

Nah… sekarang aku ingin membalas review dari para readers ^_^

**Hamano Emi**

Okesip Hamamo-san, arigatou ^_^

** 68**

Hehehe, maafkan aku, aku memang tergantung dengan ideku pada saat itu. Mohon dimaklumi. Arigatou sweetberry-san ^_^

**Corn flakes**

Hmmm…. Nanti akan aku ceritakan kenapa Ciel bisa berubah gitu menjadi kucing di chapter berapa ya? (#ditabokk) Hehehe,arigatou Corn flakes-san

**Yui the devil**

Muehehehehe,Ciel memang imut. Apalagi ketika ada Sebastian. Arigatou Yui-san ^_^

_Check it out!_

Sekarang Sebastian sedang memeluk Ciel dengan erat diranjang King sizenya. Ciel yang dipeluk seperti itu benar benar bingung harus merasa bagaimana, disisi lain ia memang sangat senang bahwa orang yang dicintainya memeluknya, akan tetapi ia juga merasa sedih karena mungkin alasan Sebastian memeluknya karena sekarang ia adalah kucing. Dan kucing merupakan hewan yang sangat disukai Sebastian.

'Kau itu kenapa Ciel? Jangan lah terlalu berharap, kau yang sekarang ini adalah seekor kucing. Bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya' inner Ciel

*nanti bila menemukan kata kata "Ciel" yang di bold seperti ini "**Ciel**" itu artinya Ciel yang berwujud manusia

Chapter 3

Ketika Sebastian sudah mulai tertidur pulas dengan memeluk Ciel, tetapi tak lama kemudian Ciek pun tertidur pulas pada pelukan hangat Sebastian.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Waktu pun telah menunjukkan pukul 00.00

"Nghh…."

Sebastian pun terbangun dari tidurnya, Sebastian memang memiliki kebiasaan terbangun di tengah malam seperti itu (Sebas mirip hantu #plakkk). Yah, kebiasaan itu mulai muncul sejak orang tua Sebastian pergi meninggalkannya. Karena menurutnya, pada malam hari bintang bintang diluar sana akan lebih terlihat jelas. Sebastian suka melihat taburan bintang dilangit karena itu membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian karena orang tuanya tidak ada.

"Nggg"

**Sebastian POV**

"Nggg"

'Loh… suara siapa itu? Disini kan hanya ada aku dan Ciel. Jangan jangan….' Innerku

Ketika itu juga kutenggokkan kepalaku ke arah tempat aku memeluk Ciel dengan erat. Dan….

'Di-dia… ba-bagimana bisa?'

'Bukankah seharusnya itu adalah Ciel,te-tetapi….. Apa maksudnya dengan ini? Aku harus mencari Ciel'

**Sebastian POV's End**

"Nggg"

Suara itu membuat Sebastian keluar dari _out of focusnya_ dan menyadari bahwa seseorang yang ada di depannya ini. Yang terlihat didepannya ini adalah seorang anak laki laki yang ia pernah kenal, memiliki rambut abu abu yang lembut dan mata bulat yang berwarna biru, pose tidurnya itu juga sangat menggemaskan untuk seorang anak laki laki yang berumur 17 tahun.

'Anak ini….. ' inner Sebastian

Yang tadinya Sebastian ingin melepaskan pelukannya terhadap **Ciel** untuk mencari Ciel si kucing, akan tetapi Sebastian tidak jadi melakukannya karena ia benar benar tidak ingin mengganggu wajah damai yang sedang tertidur pulas itu. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur kembali bersama **Ciel**.

'Semoga kau baik baik saja Ciel' inner Sebastian kepada Ciel si kucing

**Skip Time**

Matahari pagi kini telah bersinar, dan suara burung burung kecil berkicau dengar merdu. Dan terlihat di ranjang King size ada seorang laki laki yang tampan a.k.a Sebastian dan sudah terbangun dari tidurnya sedang celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu yang hilang dan ada kucing yang sangat manis masih tertidur disamping si laki laki tampan a.k.a Ciel.

'Kemana bocah manis itu? Apa hanya hayalanku saja? Ah tapi mana mungkin aku menghayal, aku kan benar benar memeluknya tadi malam' inner Sebastian

Tak lama kemudian, kucing manis itu pun terbangun dengan wajah polosnya dan matanya yang bulat memandang lurus ke arah Sebastian yang sedang celingukan.

'Ada apa dengan ekspresi Sebastian itu? Sebastian kenapa? Kenapa dia seperti orang yang terlihat mencari anak hilang?' inner Ciel dalam hati

"Meow…" ucap Ciel untuk meyadarkan Sebastian bahwa ia sudah bangun

"E-eh? Kau sudah bangun, hm?" ucap Sebastian dengan agak terkejut sambil mengelus wajah polos Ciel

"Meow… meow" ucap Ciel sambil memejamkan matanya, inilah yang agak membuatnya merasa bingung. Ia merasa sangat nikmat ketika tangan tangan hangat milik Sebastian menyentuhnya. Ya, seperti sekarang ini.

"Setelah ini kau harus mandi ya kucing manis. Aku sendiri yang akan memandikanmu" ucap Sebastian sambil membawa Ciel kedalam pelukannya dan melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi

'Hahhh….. enatahlah kemana anak itu pergi. Tetapi apa benar itu hanya mimpi?' inner Sebastian

_**Di kamar mandi…..**_

Ketika mereka telah sampai di kamar mandi, Sebastian langsung menyalakan air hangat untuk memandikan Ciel. Dan ketika air hangat itu sudah siap, Sebastian langsung menaruh Ciel ke dalam bak mandi itu dengan perlahan. Ciel menikmatinya, air hangat yang sangat pas untuk kulit sensitifnya dan sentuhan Sebastian yang membuat ia berkali kali memejamkan matanya karena tak kuat menahan sentuhan lembut dan erotis (?) dari Sebastian.

Dan tampaknya si pelaku sangat menyukai kegiatannya itu, melihat ekspresi wajah Ciel yang bagaikan menahan sesuatu dan memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya benar benar membuat Sebastian merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Sebastian tau bahwa Ciel sangat menikmati perlakuan darinya, oleh karena itu Sebastian tak henti hentinya untuk melancarkan aksinya terhadap Ciel.

**Skip Time**

Setelah acara memandikan Ciel usai, kini Sebastian dan Ciel sedang berada diruang makan. Sebastian dengan santainya memakan makanannya sambil memperhatikan kucing manisnya itu dari meja makan, sedangkan Ciel sedang sibuk sendiri dengan makanan kucingnya di lantai dekat dengan tempat duduk Sebastian.

"My ,my…. Kau itu memang benar benar kucing yang menggemaskan ya? Lihat caramu makan itu, dipipi mu itu banyak sekali bekas makanan. Pffftttt…." ucap Sebastian sambil menahan tawanya

'Kau itu! Aku kan sebenarnya manusia, wajar kan kalau wajahku belepotan makananan karena tidak memakai sendok dan garpu?!' inner Ciel dalam hati

"Kemarilah, aku akan membersihkan wajahmu" ucap Sebastian sambil berjongkok menghampiri Ciel

"Meow meow" ucap Ciel yang telah berada dalam gendongan Sebastian

Saat itu juga Sebastian langsung membersihkan wajah belepotan Ciel dengan tisu, Sebastian melakukannya dengan perlahan dan hati hati. Seakan Ciel itu adalah benda unik yang berharga bagi dirinya.

Setelah wajah Ciel kembali bersih, Sebastian lalu mengajak Ciel bermain disekitar mansionnya, dan tak terasa sehari itu hampir berakhir. Saat senja menjelang, Sebastian memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Ciel sehabis bermain seharian tadi.

Ketika Sebastian melepaskan kemejanya dihadapan Ciel, sontak ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena malu melihat tubuh _half naked _seseorang yang dicintainya diam diam.

"Ciel, kemarilah ayo kita mandi bersama" ucap Sebastian yang langsung menggendong Ciel menuju kamarmandi tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi

Ciel yang saat itu masih syok dengan tubuh atletis Sebastian hanya bisa ter-bengong ria karena belum sadar dari terkejutannya hingga akhirnya tangan kekar Sebastian menyentuh tubuhnya dengan sabun dan menggosok kulitnya perlahan seperti kejadian tadi pagi saat ia terbangun lalu langsung dimandikan oleh Sebastian.

Setelah itu, mereka juga makan malam bersama seperti sebelumnya diiringi dengan kejahilan Sebastian terhadap Ciel yang hanya dapat Ciel balas dengan men-_death glare _Sebastian dan malah Sebastian anggap itu _kitty eyesnya _Ciel sehingga Sebastian malah semakin menjahili Ciel dengan berbagai cara dan mentertawai eksperesi Ciel itu.

**Skip Time**

Pukul 00.00

Ketika semua orang telah terlelap dalam tidurnya, Sebastian kembali terbangun karena kebiasaannya itu kini kembali terkejut karena tepat dipelukannya ada sosok anak itu lagi sedang meringkuk nyaman didalam pelukan Sebastian.

'Ba-bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi lagi kan?' inner Sebastian

Karena merasa belum yakin, akhirnya dia mencoba mencubit tangannya sendiri dengan cukup keras dan tenyata ia masih bisa merasakan sakit.

'Hm… terasa sakit. Jadi anak ini benar benar nyata kan? Tetapi darimana dia datang? Dan kemana Ciel? Apa maksudnya ini?' Sebastian bertanya tanya dalam hatinya

'Aku benar benar harus mencari Ciel saat ini juga' inner Sebastian

Akhirnya Sebastian berhasil turun dari tempat tidur King Sizenya dan meninggalkan **Ciel **tertidur lelap sendirian setelah Sebastian merapatkan selimut ke tubuh **Ciel**. Walau bagaimanapun Sebastian juga menyayangi anak yang pernah dikenalnya itu.

Setelah Sebastian keluar dari kamarnya, dengan mengendap endap ia mencari sosok kucing manis itu kemana mana. Mulai dari berbagai ruangan didalam mansionnya hingga ke halaman depan mansionnya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, karena hari juga sudah mulai menjelang pagi. Maka Sebastian kembali menuju kamarnya sambil berharap bahwa Ciel sudah ada dikamarnya lagi.

Dan tampaknya dewi Fortuna sedang tidak ada dipihaknya, Ciel belum juga kembali. Sebastian khawatir akan hal itu, tetapi saat ini ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Ciel baik baik saja. Sebastian sempat melihat wajah damai anak itu ketika tertidur, ada suatu gejolak yang membuat Sebastian memeluk anak didepannya ini dan tidur lelap bersamanya.

Pagi pun menjelang dan Sebastian yang biasanya bangun lebih dulu dari pada Ciel, kini ia masih memejamkan matanya. Ciel yang sudah bangun lebih dahulu daripada Sebastian memutuskan untuk membangungkan Sebastian dengan cara mengusap pelan wajah Sebastian dengan tangannya yang imut. Merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di wajahnya, Sebastian akhirnya terbangun dan melihat siapa gerangan yang membangunkan dirinya pagi ini, dan ia sangat bersyukur karena ia masih dapat melihat kucing manisnya itu setelah ia sempat menghabiskan beberapa jam tidurnya tadi malam untuk mencari si kucing manis itu.

"Ternyata kau Ciel…. Aku benar benar sangat senang kau ada didepanku lagi saat ini" ucap Sebastian sambil mengangkat tubuh Ciel kedalam pelukannya

'Ha? Aku ada didepannya dia lagi? Apa maksudnya? Sedari tadi malam kan aku memang berada disampingnya' inner Ciel

**TBC**

Nah readers, bagaimana wordsnya? Apakah sudah mencukupi?

Untuk dichapter awal awal ini pairing GreyCiel memang belum ada, rencananya sih akan ada di chapter depan biar tambah seru,hehehe

~Saran atau Kritik Versetta terima kok~


End file.
